


On the Beach

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vacation continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach

The beach was a little crowded, but there was still enough room for them to walk three abreast. Charlie walked on the end, entertaining himself by walking through the waves lapping against the shore. "I love falling asleep to the sound of the waves. It _almost_ drowns out the sound of you two snoring," he teased.  
  
Don's mouth dropped open and he let out an indignant snort. Pulling on the hand he was holding, he managed to knock Charlie off balance just enough for Coop to scoop him onto his shoulder, carry him into the water, and dump him into an oncoming wave.  
  
Charlie shrieked and sputtered indignantly, doing his best to pull Billy in after him.  
  
Don stood safely on shore and laughed as Billy was splashed to soaking, stopping only when Billy righted himself in the surf and turned wicked, mischievous eyes on him. "Shit. No no no no," he chanted, trying to run. They were both in excellent shape, but Billy chased people on foot way more often than Don did and he had the advantage. He was slung over the taller man's shoulder almost exactly the way Charlie had been and dumped as unceremoniously into the surf.  
  
Charlie couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. It was one thing for Don or Billy to manhandle him; he had no illusions about being able to match them for strength or weight. But to see his brother slung over Billy's shoulder as easily as he himself had been was just too much.  
  
"You are totally going to pay for that, Billy Cooper," Don shouted when he'd finished shaking the water out of his eyes.   
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Don said, glancing at Charlie. They ganged up on Billy, chasing him through the surf. It was hard to run with the sand constantly shifting under their feet, but Billy gave them chase for a few minutes before Charlie had him distracted enough that Don could get a running start, tackling him into the surf and the soft sand. He ended up straddling his hips and pinning his wrists. "Give?"  
  
"Okay okay, Eppes. You got me," Billy panted. He grinned when Don let his guard down, wrapping a leg around his knee and rolling so Don's body was pinned under his. He captured his mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
Don groaned softly and let Billy plunder his mouth for a bit before trying to reassert dominance. Charlie stretched out beside them, content to just watch, at least for the moment.  
  
Billy and Don battled gently, blocking hands and fingers as their tongues licked and swiped through each other's mouths, but Billy wasn't about to give up his position over Don's body. He ground wantonly down against him, making the both of them moan, and Don gave in, allowing himself to be pinned and thoroughly kissed. The waves lapped at their toes and calves, making them shiver.  
  
Charlie glanced around. No one was staring. No one even seemed to notice the two men making out in the sand, and he smiled.   
  
The kiss broke and as Billy came up for air Don gently lifted his knee, rubbing into Billy's groin. "Are you wearing it?" he whispered throatily.  
  
Billy hissed a little as the cock ring's leather bit into his skin. "You know I am," he replied, his eyes starting to glaze over a little as Don continued to rub his knee into him.  
  
"Good," Don said, pulling on his wrist and flipping him on to his back, kissing him quickly before reaching out to Charlie for his own fierce, heated kiss.  
  
Charlie squeaked a little in surprise but was soon lost to the joys of Don's wet heat. Somehow, even the added salt from the water seemed perfect.  
  
Billy stroked his hand down Don's arm as the Eppes brothers kissed, feeling grit and salt and sand instead of the smooth softness of Don's skin. "Why don't we take this back to the hotel?" he purred, nibbling on Don's ear.  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea. Sex on the beach always sounds far more romantic than it actually is," Don agreed.  
  
"Still a pretty good drink though," Charlie said, pushing reluctantly away from Don's heat and standing. He offered a hand down to each of them, allowing himself to be pulled into their arms for a short kiss as they righted themselves. They were all coated in sand and they tenderly brushed as much of it from their bodies as they could before walking off to retrieve their blankets and towels.   
  
....  
  
The sudden cold air in the hotel lobby made them shiver and they pulled a little closer together, Charlie between them. They all smelled of salt and sand and sunscreen. "Dibs on the shower," Don declared.  
  
"Enjoy. Billy and I will just sit out on the deck." Charlie smiled and slipped his hand inside Billy's.  
  
Don smiled at them and pecked them on the lips. "I'll join you soon."  
  
Billy squeezed Charlie's hand, stopping on the way out to pull two bottles of water from their small fridge. He handed one to Charlie as he sat on a deck chair, the sun warm on his toes and feet but out of his eyes.  
  
Charlie happily sprawled out on one of the chairs, content to let the sun start drying his clothes. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen anyone manhandle Don the way you did," Charlie said.  
  
Billy laughed, deep and throaty. "I doubt many people have ever had the chance. I saw this fugitive once try to bum-rush Don, and your brother just braced himself, put his knee in the guy's chest as he dropped, and let the perp's momentum carry him ass over tea kettle into the wall." He pushed himself out of his chair and crawled onto Charlie's, sure the sturdy wooden chair would hold their combined weight. One knee was carefully in between Charlie's legs as he braced himself on the arms. "Secretly though, I think Don likes it when I'm a little rough with him," he growled. Leaning down, he captured Charlie's mouth in a hard kiss.  
  
Charlie moaned and immediately melted, his body plaint against Billy's. "I think he does too," he whispered.  
  
Neither of them heard Don as he opened the sliding door and made his way on to the balcony. "You are such an exhibitionist," Don whispered in Billy's ear, making him break the kiss with a grin.  
  
"Look who's talking. You're the one out here in nothing but a towel." He turned his head, accepting a kiss from Don. "Take over for me. I'm gonna grab my shower next."  
  
Don nodded, waiting for Billy to climb off before taking up the same position. "Oh and Billy?" He waited until Billy turned back to him in the doorway to their room. "Don't take it off."  
  
Billy shivered and nodded, trying not to think about how uncomfortable the leather might be when it was wet.  
  
"Naughty," Charlie whispered, tilting his head up for a kiss. He licked at a bead of water making its way down Don's throat.  
  
Don moaned softly. "Hey, it's only fair considering the amount of time he tortured me with the plug last night." He kissed Charlie again. "And what about you, buddy? Are you wearing your cock ring like a good little boy?"  
  
Charlie arched an eyebrow. "What have I told you about calling me little?"  
  
"Just answer the question," Don growled, grinding down into him.  
  
"Yes," Charlie said, gasping.  
  
"Good," Don purred. He kissed Charlie again, fingertips trailing along his stomach, as kiss turned into kiss. He gasped a little when he felt lips on his neck, working their way down his spine. "Billy," he whispered against Charlie's lips.  
  
"Let the Imp get his shower, Don."  
  
"Yeah, Don," Charlie said, pushing up against him, letting his hand slip briefly under Don's towel. "Let the imp get his shower."  
  
Don's eyes fluttered closed a moment as the sensations zipped up his spine before he backed off the chair, extending a hand to his brother. He pulled him flush against his body, letting him feel the promise of his erection as he squeezed his wrist. "Don't take too long," he murmured. "And don't take it off. I want you hard and needy when I bind you to the bed."  
  
"I won't be long. I'm sure the two of you have already hogged all the hot water."  
  
Don and Billy elected not to respond, knowing doing so would just delay Charlie's return to them. Pulling at Billy's wrist, Don got him seated in the chair before straddling his hips, seating himself on his legs. "Hi," he said, grinning.  
  
"Hi," Billy said, giving him a fierce kiss. "You know, your baby brother likes it when you're manhandled."  
  
"Mmm, does he now? Well, we'll just have to arrange for it to happen more often won't we?" Don purred, stroking a hand down Billy's cheek before crushing their mouths together. Their kisses were fierce and hungry for each other, and Don moaned into Billy's mouth when strong unrelenting hands wrapped around his waist and drifted to his ass, pulling him closer.  
  
Charlie took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and leaned against the door to the balcony, watching as Don and Billy teased each other.  
  
Resting his head against Billy's throat, Don panted a little when the kiss was broken. He licked at the clean skin just at the hollow of his throat, grinning when the vibrations of his moan traveled through him. "Hey, buddy," Don smiled when he lifted his head, offering a hand out to Charlie and drawing him near. He climbed out of Billy's lap, pulling his brother close. Trailing a finger along his body, he dipped it under the towel, letting it drop to the deck as he walked him backwards into the room.   
  
Grinning, Billy pushed himself out of the chair and followed, closing the door and pulling the curtains closed. He wrapped himself around Don's back as he was slowly devouring Charlie's mouth and pulled his towel free, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Dropping to his knees, he ran his hands along Don's firm, muscular ass, kissing the flesh and scraping with his teeth as his fingers teased at the cleft.  
  
Don shuddered and moaned. Charlie pulled his head away long enough to catch Billy's eye and grin. "Looks like you're in the middle now," he said to Don.  
  
"Well, it is his turn," Billy purred from his spot on the floor. Gently, he parted Don's cheeks and dipped his tongue inside.  
  
"Jesus, Billy," Don groaned as he clutched at Charlie for support.  
  
Charlie grinned and held him tightly. "Should we put him on the bed?"  
  
Not replying immediately, Billy licked a long stripe up the cleft of Don's ass, nibbling at the flesh again before standing and stripping his own towel. He pressed against Don's back and wrapped an arm around Don's chest, pulling him tight. "That's a good question, Charlie." His fingers toyed idly with a nipple. "What do you want Don? Want Charlie bound to the bed? Want to be bound yourself? Both?"  
  
"I don't want to be bound," Charlie said immediately. "Not with Don in the middle."  
  
Don trailed a soothing hand down Charlie's arm as he fought for the words. "Bind me," he murmured. "Don't want to be in control at all right now."  
  
Billy grinned, wondering if he should get the plug again. It'd been so effective last night, drawing delicious whimpers and moans and pleas as Billy'd fucked Charlie while Charlie sucked Don's cock. "Help me get him on the bed, Charlie," Billy said, laying him down and then backing off to retrieve what he would need from his bag of tricks.  
  
"I'm right here, Don," Charlie murmured softly, giving him gentle kisses. "Right here. Love you so much."  
  
Don wrapped his arms around Charlie, feeling his skin under his hands and caressing him for as long as he could, knowing he'd be unable to for a bit. "Love you, too," he said.  
  
"Ready for these?" Billy asked gently, holding Don's cuffs up as he returned to the bed.  
  
Nodding, Don lifted his arms slowly from Charlie's skin, offering himself freely to Billy, relaxing into the bed when the leather fastened around his wrists.  
  
"You look so amazing," Charlie said softly, just watching.  
  
"I think our Imp likes it when his big, strong brother is all tied up and helpless," Billy purred, teasing a little. He pulled Charlie over for a fierce kiss, devouring his hot, wet mouth. Deciding to take Don at his word that he didn't want to be in control of anything that happened next, he turned his full attention to Charlie. If Don wanted something, he was going to have to ask for it. Nicely. "What do you want to do with him, Charlie? He's all ours to play with." Billy shifted so he was kneeling between Don's legs and he pulled Charlie in front of him, letting him rest against his broad chest so he could whisper in his ear. "Tell me what your heart's desire is. Name it, and I'll let you do it." Running his hand down Charlie's arm, he encircled one wrist in his large hand, squeezing gently, telling him without words this was his game and they'd all be playing by his rules.  
  
Charlie shivered. "Want him in me, Billy," he whispered. "Want him filling me, making me whimper and scream."  
  
Billy purred in his ear. "I like the way you think." He nibbled on Charlie's neck, caressing his skin. "I love you. I love you so much," he murmured, deep in his throat. "And I think we should play a little first."   
  
Don squirmed in his bonds. "Billy. Please. Can-can I have his mouth first?"  
  
"Well, when you ask so sweetly," Billy purred, stroking a hand down Charlie's back. "Go ahead."  
  
Charlie shivered and stretched, leaning forward to kiss Don's lips before slowly making his way down his body.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie. God, I love you," Don purred, arching into the contact. "Billy. Billy, please I need you."  
  
"I'm right here, Don," Billy murmured. He dropped his head to Don's skin, licking and sucking at his neck.  
  
Charlie smiled and licked delicately at the head of Don's cock.  
  
Don gasped and writhed under the dual stimulation of Billy and Charlie's mouths. He pulled futilely on the restraints as he groaned, trying to get more contact. He chanted their names over and over, losing his grip on coherency.  
  
Billy grinned. "On such a fine edge, Donny boy," he murmured, tracing Don's ear with one finger. "When did you get such a hair trigger, hm? Charlie been giving into you too quickly?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He's impossible," Don gasped.   
  
Billy grinned, leaning over to kiss the nape of Charlie's neck, working his way down Charlie's spine. "Hear that, Imp? You're impossible."  
  
Charlie shivered. "Try to be," he said, squirming a little. "Impossible and demanding."  
  
"Imp," Billy grunted.  
  
Don panted, squirming some more. "Billy, Charlie, please. I-I need... _Charlie_ ," he whined.  
  
Billy traced Don's ear with his tongue, running his hand down Charlie's skin. "Go on, Imp. Give your brother what he needs."  
  
Charlie swallowed him then, inch by inch, licking and sucking and teasing. He wanted to give Don pleasure, but not too much.  
  
Billy stroked Charlie's curls encouragingly, his fingers teasing the skin at the back of his neck. He was content to watch, to be the puppet master for now. He smiled approvingly as Don melted into the bed, his eyes slipping closed almost against his will and he was reduced to soft, needy whimpers. "Gonna make you beg and scream, Don," he whispered in his ear, voice husky and deep. "Gonna let Charlie ride you till you come and then I am going to turn you over and fuck you hard and fast, just the way you like it."  
  
"Billy!" Don cried, pulling again on the restraints. Billy smirked, kissing Don hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth and plundering his taste, making it his. He backed off then, grabbing the lubricant from its spot next to the bed and sliding a slicked finger deep into Charlie.  
  
Charlie moaned, the vibrations communicating themselves to Don, causing him to shudder.  
  
"God Billy. Please," Don gasped, body arching. Raw need laced his words, and he abandoned himself to it, riding through each new wave of sensation.  
  
"Shh," Billy soothed, sliding two more fingers into Charlie in quick succession, crooking his fingers and nudging his prostate just to see Charlie's body respond to his touch. He pulled his fingers free, savoring Charlie's soft whimper, and trapped Charlie's wrists in one hand behind his back, using the other to pull him gently off Don's cock by his curls. "He's ready for you, Don. Do you want him?"  
  
Don whimpered and nodded.  
  
"Then ask me for him and I'll give him to you," Billy said, voice calm and even despite the lust coursing through him and the leather constricting his cock.   
  
Don whimpered again, desperate, needy, hungry. "Please Billy. Please let me have him. I need him. Please."  
  
Smirking, Billy licked a long stripe up Charlie's skin. "Take him," he ordered, murmuring in Charlie's ear and setting him free.  
  
Charlie didn't waste any time climbing up and sheathing Don inside him. "Don!" He cried and started moving almost immediately, wanting and needing.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie!" Don cried out, bending his knees and shifting his hips up, working into Charlie, almost frantic with need. He moaned wantonly at the feel of his soft heat around him at last, the coil in his spine starting to tighten far too quickly.   
  
Billy stroked himself languidly, sending little shockwaves of pleasure through his body as he watched. His hands and lips drifted over all the skin available to him, teasing and tasting as he desired.  
  
Charlie shivered, one hand resting on Billy's skin as he concentrated on driving Don's pleasure higher and higher. "Don please, please!"  
  
Don's arms flexed in his cuffs, trying to bring them down so he could clench his hands on Charlie's hips, take him and fuck him, fingers leaving bruises on the soft skin. As it was, he could only turn big eyes toward Billy and beg. "Please please please Billy please."  
  
Subtly, without acknowledging either of them, Billy worked his hand between their bodies, releasing Charlie from his cock ring and stroking him firmly.  
  
Charlie threw his head back and keened as pressure grew at the base of his spine. It wouldn't be long now. "Don!" he screamed his brother's name, brought his hands up to his shoulders and tried to force Don in as far as he could go.  
  
Don screamed his pleasure, arching up to meet his brother's body again and again.   
  
"Now, Don," Billy commanded. "Let go."  
  
Arching again, Don froze as the cord snapped and he came, pulsing thick and hot and urgent deep inside his brother's body.  
  
Don pulled Charlie over the edge and he held on to Don's body tightly, wailing incoherently as his orgasm ripped through him.  
  
Billy immediately released Don from his bonds, stroking his hands over Don's skin. His own need was now edging on urgent, but he wouldn't force himself on Don in this state, much as he wanted to be buried in his sinful heat. He let Charlie cling to him, waiting for them both to calm before he made good on his promise to Don.  
  
Charlie lay in Don's arms for a while, smiling back at Billy and extending a hand to pull him in. "Thank you. I needed that."  
  
"You're welcome," Billy whispered. He kissed Charlie deeply, his hips hitching forward a little, trying futilely to get some friction and stimulation for his aching cock.  
  
"Charlie," Don said softly, tapping him on the back. With a soft kiss, Charlie relinquished his hold on Don and slipped to the side. Turning on to his stomach, Don offered himself freely to Billy a second time.  
  
A strange knot formed in Billy's throat and he swallowed hard past it. This was wrong, somehow. Don was clearly spent and satiated, content. Much as he wanted to, he found it hard to bring himself to use Don's body this way. He hesitated.  
  
"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, placing a gentle hand on Billy's arm.  
  
Billy bit his lip and ran a hand down Don's back, getting a contented sound and a sleepy smile. He shook his head. "Not like this. I won't--I can't _use_ you like this, just to satisfy myself," he said flatly, disgusted he could even think it. There was naughty and fun and then there was just plain dirty. It was a fine line, but Billy didn't want to cross it. Not with Don or Charlie. Not ever. He bit his lip hard to keep the sigh inside as he stretched out next to Don. "Charlie, come cuddle your brother." He caressed Don's shoulder blade tenderly. Need and want pounded at him and the leather bit into his skin uncomfortably, but he wouldn't do anything until he knew Don was back with them and would feel pleasure, too.  
  
Charlie snuggled up to Don and rubbed his hand along Billy's arm. He wanted to offer to take care of Billy himself, but Billy seemed to want Don at the moment so he contended himself with stroking his arm.  
  
Blinking a couple times, Don turned his head to Charlie, kissing him soft and tender a few times, letting him know how much he loved him, how much he enjoyed what they had just done together, before he turned his attention to Billy. They'd always been able to know what the other was thinking, what they needed or wanted, and sometimes it had been the only way for them to get through the day. Don pushed himself up on his arms and hovered over Billy, kissing him deeply. "You're not using me, Billy," he said gently. "You need this. You need me."  
  
"There are other ways--"  
  
"No. No, Billy. I want it to be like this. I want you to take me. I want it hard and fast and dirty. Take me, Billy. I'm yours." He reached out and squeezed Charlie's hand, letting him know he still belonged to him, too.  
  
Billy searched Don's eyes for a long moment before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and kissing him hard, devouring his heat, making soft grunts of surprised pleasure escape from the back of Don's throat.  
  
Charlie smiled and gripped Don's hand tightly. "He makes such pretty sounds for you, Billy," Charlie whispered.  
  
Slipping out from under Don's body, Billy continued licking and sucking at Don's skin, moving quickly. He caressed Charlie's arm, thanking him with his eyes as he got his fill of Don's taste.  
  
Pleasure zinged across Don's hypersensitive nerves, and he fisted his hand in the pillow at his head as shallow tremors ran through his body, making him grunt and moan softly. "Yes, Billy. God," he murmured encouragingly.  
  
Grabbing the lubricant, Billy slipped two fingers into Don, scissoring them quickly before slicking his cock. His patience was gone and Don's heady scent filled him, making him need so badly he could practically taste it. He bit down on Don's shoulder as he thrust in deep.  
  
Hissing a little, Don arched, but soon he was pushing back into Billy, meeting his sharp thrusts and murmuring over and over, "Yes, Billy, yes. God. Fuck me. Fuck me."  
  
Billy gave a feral grin and bit down on Don's shoulder again, licking and sucking and marking him as he thrust in and out. He was so tight and hot it was perfect.  
  
Don moaned, long and low as he abandoned himself to Billy, willing to give him anything, everything, whatever he wanted as long as he made him keep feeling like this for just a few more minutes. His body was pliant as Billy pulled him to his knees, fingers digging into his hipbones. He'd be bruised for days and the thought made him smile, knowing he'd feel the marks and remember. "Come on, Billy," he urged softly. "Come on."  
  
Billy pounded into Don, claiming him, making him bend to his will. He could feel the tight coil in his spine and he shuddered, knowing his orgasm would be almost instantaneous once he removed the cock ring. Shifting his grip a little, Billy released himself from the cock ring as he thrust deep one last time, keening in the back of his throat as he shook violently through his release.  
  
Charlie immediately moved to gently pet them both, easing them down. "It's okay," he murmured. "I'm here. I love you."  
  
Resting his forehead on Don's back, Billy panted as the aftershocks hit. He wrapped an arm around Don's waist and lowered him back to the bed as he grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed, all the response he could muster at the moment. He slipped from Don's body and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he caught his breath.  
  
Charlie smiled and continued to pet and stroke, trying to let them both know they were safe and secure. He was more recovered than either man, so he took some time to just watch them as they recovered. "You two are so sexy," he murmured.  
  
Billy smiled slowly, kissing Charlie's fingertips. He looked over at Don. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"  
  
"Only in the best ways," Don purred, curling onto his side and joining in Charlie's soothing. "I'm going to remember this for days. I'm going to shudder each time one of my bruises twinges because it'll make me think of you, of now, of this."  
  
"Now you know how I feel," Charlie teased lightly.  
  
Billy laughed and pulled Charlie over for a kiss.   
  
"Hey, I hardly ever bruise you!" Don protested.  
  
"I know. But when you do," he smiled and ducked his head shyly. He didn't get off on pain. But reminders that Don wanted him...yeah.  
  
Don looked at Billy and then back at Charlie, a slow smile spreading across his face. He was learning all kinds of interesting things during this vacation. He rolled on to his back so he was spread out next to Billy, Charlie leaning over him propped up on his elbow. Threading his hand through Charlie's curls, he pulled his head back, exposing the long line of his throat to him, and dragging him forward, he began to place small biting kisses to the sensitive skin. He bit and licked and sucked, being a little rougher than he might have normally been, but his intent was to give Charlie the reminders he liked and maybe even craved. He sucked hard on his collarbone, near the shoulder, raising a fresh, purple bruise on the otherwise perfect skin. "Mine," he growled.  
  
Charlie shuddered and gave a little whimper of pleasure. "Yours," he whispered. "Always."  
  
"And mine too, Charlie?" Billy asked, pulling him across Don's body and settling him between them. His fingertips stroked along Charlie's skin as Don continued lavishing attention on his neck and ear and shoulder.  
  
"And yours, too," Charlie said solemnly. "Forever and always."  
  
Billy smiled and kissed Charlie deeply. "Mine," he murmured, threading a hand through Charlie's hair. "I love you."  
  
Don lifted his head and leaned over Charlie to kiss Billy. "I love you, too."  
  
"Hey, Don?"  
  
"Yes, Billy?"  
  
Billy propped himself up and kissed Don fiercely. "Mine."  
  
"Yours," Don replied, stroking his cheek. "Sleep now? Put Charlie in the middle when we wake up?"  
  
Charlie thought about making a snarky comment about being consulted, but who was he kidding? He loved being the center of their attention. So instead he smiled and said, "Do you worst."  
  
"Oh believe me, brother," Don purred, dropping his head to lick at the bruise on Charlie's skin, "I intend to."  
  
Billy smiled and snuggled close to Charlie. His. They were his, and he was theirs. It was everything he'd ever truly wanted and he wanted it always. A thought formed, but he pushed it aside. He was too tired to think about it now. But maybe, maybe now the time was right. He let his eyes drift shut, listening to the sound of Charlie's heart beating steadily in his ear.  
  
....  
  
Don woke first and he let himself just enjoy being close to the men he loved. He knew Billy would probably wake soon while Charlie would continue to sleep until they did something to wake him.  
  
A few heartbeats later and Billy stirred, blinking his eyes open to find Don watching them. A slow, sleepy smile spread across his face. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Don whispered, glancing at his still blissfully sleeping brother. He carefully moved so he could give Billy a kiss.  
  
Billy threaded a hand into Don's hair, holding him in place as he plundered his mouth. "Mmmm," he breathed when he finally released him. "That's nice. Sleeping Beauty still out?"  
  
Don chuckled quietly. "You have to ask?"  
  
"Well, I like to leave the possibilities open," Billy smiled. "You wanna wake him?"  
  
"Not just yet," Don replied, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Billy grinned and gave Don another kiss, then another.  
  
Don could feel his pulse start to race at Billy's touch, and he pulled back, wanting to wake Charlie up before he forgot himself. "Charlie," he murmured, motioning to Billy to hand him his cock ring. He kissed Charlie's flesh lightly as he bound his brother's cock. "Wake up, buddy."  
  
Charlie groaned and opened his eyes. "Mmph?"  
  
"Is it wrong how much I enjoy it that he's so incoherent when he wakes up?" Billy asked idly as he started kissing his way along Charlie's collarbone, skirting around the mark Don had left on his skin.  
  
"Nah, I enjoy it, too. It's the only time I can keep up with him," Don confessed.  
  
"Aww, does the big bad Don Eppes have trouble keeping up with his baby brother?" Billy teased gently, nibbling on Charlie's neck.  
  
Don snorted. "Yeah, like you don't."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I like it that way," Billy said with a grin, looking down at Charlie. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he'd curled his hand under his chest, getting as close as he could to a fetal position stuck between two such solid weights. He laughed, pulling on Charlie's earlobe with his teeth. "Charlie, wake up, or I'm going to ravage Don and you won't get to participate."  
  
"You don't play fair!" Charlie protested.   
  
"Of course not," Billy purred. "Not when it's something I really want."  
  
Don laughed, which turned into a chuckle when Charlie pouted and tried to burrow closer to Billy. He wrapped Charlie in his arms and pulled him close, licking at his skin and kissing him deeply, sampling his taste. "Mmmm, mine," he growled, dipping his head again.  
  
"Yours," he said, returning Don's kiss. "And yours," he said, reaching out for Billy's skin. "Wasn't there something about me in the middle?"  
  
"There absolutely was, Imp," Billy purred, shifting so Charlie was trapped between them again. "How do you want to play? Your brother has already decided he wants your cock bound for this. You want to be bound even more? Tied to the bed?"  
  
  
"I think Don always wants my cock bound. He's a bit of a control freak," he teased.  
  
"And you love every minute of it," Don growled, crawling on top of Charlie and pinning his wrists to the pillows. He kissed him hard and possessive, plundering his mouth. "Answer Billy's question, Charlie. What do you want?"  
  
"If I answer you, you going to give me what I want?" he asked, arching against Don. "Hmm?"  
  
Don's eyelids drooped a little at the contact, blood rushing to his cock. He'd never be able to get enough of Charlie's body under his, the feel of them skin to skin. "Maybe," he replied, grinding his hips against him. "If you ask us nicely."  
  
"Yeah? What counts as nice?"  
  
"Well, actually asking for a start," Don smirked. "No petulant demanding."  
  
"And be specific," Billy supplied. "We want to know _exactly_ what you want."  
  
"And say our names," Don purred, squeezing Charlie's wrists. "I want to hear our names dripping out of that pretty mouth of yours." He lowered his head, licking at the hollow of Charlie's throat.  
  
Charlie couldn't quite bite back a moan as Don licked his skin. "You like me petulant and demanding. Both of you do."  
  
"It does have a certain charm," Billy admitted, licking at whatever skin was available to him, Don's shoulder, Charlie's ear, Charlie's neck.  
  
Don lifted his head and looked at Billy. "Don't encourage him."  
  
Billy gave a low chuckle and Charlie squirmed. "But he enjoys it so much. Just look at him, Don," Billy breathed in his ear. "Hard and wanting. And think how long we can make it last."  
  
Don shivered and leaned over to kiss Billy passionately. "You do have a point there, buddy." He nipped and licked his way down Charlie's neck, using his tongue to prod at the bruise on his collarbone over and over.  
  
Charlie squirmed and whimpered. "Don! Like that, please."  
  
Billy smirked. "Think we found a brand new reason Charlie likes to be marked," he said, sucking lightly on the soft skin around Charlie's hip.   
  
Petting Billy's hair lightly, Don grinned. "I think so," he purred. He kissed his way from one side of Charlie's body to the other, tracing the edges of the bruise with his tongue. "Mine. Mine always."  
  
"For as long as you want me," Charlie promised.  
  
"Always," Don repeated. He shifted to the side, watching as Billy traced the nearly delicate curve of Charlie's hipbone with his lips and tongue, the sight sending lust and want coursing through him. "And what about Billy? Want him to mark you, too? Make you his? Have bruises like mine?" he purred, running his fingers through Charlie's hair.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, his body trembling.  
  
Billy shivered at the naked lust in Charlie's voice. Using his teeth, he pulled at the skin around Charlie's hip, raising an angry red mark. He sucked hard, purpling the soft skin, making goosebumps stand out on his thigh and arms, then soothing with his tongue. "Mine," he whispered, fingers ghosting over the bruised skin.  
  
"Yours," Charlie whispered. "Always. Kiss me." He didn't care who, he just needed to be kissed.  
  
Don and Billy glanced at each other and smiled as they both moved to comply, their tongues bumping and sliding across one another, licking and nibbling on Charlie's lips.  
  
Charlie shuddered and then keened as pleasure worked through his body.  
  
Don and Billy swallowed Charlie's moans, kissing him endlessly, sometimes working in tandem, both tongues opening Charlie's mouth, reveling in his wet heat, sometimes one backing off to let the other lick all taste but Charlie away. Their hands roamed, caressing sensitive places, prodding at bruised skin, drinking down every soft whimper.   
  
"You never answered our question, Charlie," Don murmured into his skin. "What do you want?"  
  
"Pin me," he said softly. "Just like this. No restraints but your own strength."  
  
"Say please," Don directed, hand already moving to encircle one of Charlie's wrists, one of Billy's hands caressing his other arm.  
  
"Please Don, please Billy," he whispered obediently. "Please."  
  
Smirking, Don closed his hand over Charlie's wrist, dragging it back up and pinning it in place against the pillows. He nibbled on Charlie's neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and biting sharply, not hard enough to break skin, but enough he knew Charlie would feel it later.  
  
Billy closed his hand around Charlie's other wrist, pinning it out to the side as he kissed his way down Charlie's body again, fingertips trailing along after. "I have an idea," he said finally, rolling off Charlie and nudging at Don. He sat against the headboard, working Charlie into the V of his legs. Grabbing his wrists, he displayed him for Don.  
  
Don's grin grew positively feral. "And what would you like to see me do to him? Exactly?" Don said asked, running a hand along Charlie's inner thigh.  
  
Charlie twitched and squirmed at the teasing contact, rubbing against Billy's cock. They both moaned and Billy had to fight for a moment to get his breath back. "Taste him, Don. Taste every last bit of him," Billy growled. "His cock last."  
  
Both men groaned as Don lowered his head to do just that. He started by kissing the arch of Charlie's foot, then licked delicately, causing Charlie to squirm. "Tickles!" he protested.  
  
"Good," Don replied, smirking. He licked his way along the arch of Charlie's foot again, just to see him squirm.  
  
"Don!"   
  
Billy's chuckle turned into more of a moan as Charlie continued to squirm against him.  
  
"God, Don," Billy moaned, his hips pushing up against Charlie.   
  
Don smirked again, but he moved on, continuing up Charlie's foot, tracing his ankle with his tongue. He worked his way up one leg and down the other, retracing his path along the inside of Charlie's thigh before moving on to his hips and abdomen.  
  
Each time Charlie squirmed, Billy's grip tightened. His hips made small, restless movements, his cock begging for attention. Bending his head, he pulled Charlie's ear between his teeth. "I could fuck you like this. Fuck you right here, your wrists trapped in my hands, Don driving you wild. Would you like that, Imp?"  
  
Charlie gasped and squirmed. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, please."  
  
"Don--," Billy started, but Don was already passing him the lubricant. "Always were a good team," he purred, pulling Don close and kissing him passionately. He managed to nudge Charlie to roll on to his front, giving Don and Billy access. "Do you want to--?" Billy gestured to Charlie's ass.  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Don said, dipping his head to nibble on Charlie's firm flesh, parting his cheeks gently and dipping his tongue inside.  
  
Charlie cried out and arched into the mattress, hands clenching on Billy's arms. "Don!"  
  
"Right here, Charlie," Don murmured, nibbling on Charlie's skin again. "Go ahead, Billy. He's all yours." He shifted so Charlie's wrists were again pinned to the pillows.  
  
Billy smiled, kissing the nape of Charlie's neck tenderly, waiting for him to take a few calming breaths before sliding two fingers deep into him, nudging at his prostate.  
  
Charlie shuddered and whimpered, hips jerking. The tenderness was at odds with the fierceness of before and his body was threatening to short circuit.  
  
"So beautiful, Charlie," Don murmured. "Make the most amazing sounds. Love to hear you." He kissed the space between Charlie's shoulder blades.   
  
Billy crooked his fingers, prodding his prostate rapidly, smiling when Charlie jerked and shuddered. He slipped his fingers free and positioned himself against the pillows again, spreading his legs and running his hand down Charlie's back, waiting for him to come to him.  
  
"Don!" he said in a choked voice.   
  
"Shh, gonna get you settled with Billy," Don murmured soothingly.  
  
Charlie was pliant in their hands as they pulled him up. Leaning on Don for balance, Billy helped Charlie lift up, guiding him down on to his cock slowly, moaning softly as he was enveloped in that tight heat. Once he was settled, Billy grabbed his wrists again, squeezing them affectionately.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes and just tried to breathe for a minute. Already he was getting lost to sensation, to the pleasure of his body and the bodies of Billy and Don. "Please," he whispered.  
  
The position allowed Billy only shallow movement, but it seemed to be enough as he shifted and Charlie let a soft moan fall from his lips. He met Don's eyes and nodded a little, encouraging him to continue the slow torture of his brother.  
  
Crawling forward a little, he bent his head to nibble on Charlie's neck, hands caressing his sides and hips as he worked his way along his body, prodding at the bruise on his collarbone just as Billy thrust into him again.  
  
Charlie whimpered and arched, trying to get more contact with both men, wanting and needing. He wrapped his arms around Don and pulled him in for a fierce kiss, letting his brother swallow his soft cries of pleasure.  
  
Don leaned to the side a little, letting Charlie muffle his cries into his shoulder as he found Billy's lips, kissing him deep and thorough, wanting his taste on his tongue. He'd torture Charlie more later. Right now he wanted his cock in his mouth, wanted that first bitter taste of precome on his lips. He kissed his way quickly down Charlie's chest, hand caressing a nipple, tweaking it as his mouth descended, taking Charlie in with one long swallow.  
  
Charlie whined, body shaking with pleasure.  
  
Don easily found the counter rhythm to Billy's thrusts, sucking Charlie in earnest, all teasing set aside at last.  
  
Charlie let them move him, closing his eyes and losing himself in pleasure.  
  
Soft sounds and the scent of sex surrounded them as they each let go, reveling in the pleasure they were giving and receiving. Don stroked himself in time to Billy's shallow thrusts, sending little waves of pleasure up his spine.  
  
Nibbling on Charlie's earlobe, Billy growled, "Are you close, Imp? Do you want to come? Beg me. Beg me to let you come."  
  
Charlie squirmed in Billy's grasp. "Yes, please! Please, Billy! Please let me come," he whined.  
  
"Mmm, like that. You beg so sweet," Billy purred. "Don," he said, nudging the other man with his foot.  
  
Don hummed his acknowledgement around Charlie's cock, waiting a few more beats. Just as Billy thrust in deep and Don sucked hard, he removed the cock ring.  
  
Charlie came, crying both Don and Billy's name as pleasure surged through his body.  
  
The sounds Charlie made and the feel of him clenching around him sent Billy over the edge with a shout, barely remembering not to squeeze Charlie's wrists any harder.  
  
Don swallowed every drop down, licking his brother clean as his hand moved faster along his flesh. He rested his head on Charlie's thigh as he drove himself ever closer to that edge, toppling over when he felt a soft hand--Billy's maybe--in his hair.  
  
Charlie just lay there for a while, floating in the post-orgasmic haze. He stroked Don's hair and the skin of Billy's leg, content.  
  
"That was fucking incredible," Billy whispered, a little awed.  
  
Smirking, Don lifted his head and claimed each man's mouth in turn. He helped Charlie shift off of Billy's softening cock and stretch out on the bed, checking quickly for any signs on his wrists that they'd been too rough. "Still with us, buddy?" he asked softly.  
  
"Still with you," he said, though his focus was shot to hell. "That was--mmm. Wanna do it again."  
  
Don and Billy both rolled their eyes and laughed. "Later, Charlie," Don purred, stroking his hair. "The big boys have to rest now."  
  
"Stop suggesting I'm little," Charlie said, mock annoyed. He burrowed into Billy's heat and relaxed.  
  
"Wasn't suggesting you were little. Was suggesting you were young," Don said trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Billy laughed at them both, wrapping his arms around Charlie and settling his head against the pillows. "Whatever you are, you're beautiful," he murmured, pushing the still-sweaty curls off his face. "And I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said seriously, giving Billy a kiss. "And you," he said, giving Don a kiss, too.  
  
"I love you so much, Charlie," Don murmured against his lips, cupping his face in his hands. He shifted up on to his elbow so he could share an equally tender kiss with Billy. "You," he said, running a hand down his cheek.  
  
Billy smiled, pressing the hand to his jaw. "You, too." Holding Charlie close and putting one hand on Don's skin, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
